Phsycopatic
by Miss Gothic
Summary: Semua orang juga tahu bahwa HIDUP dan MATI adalah nasib makhluk hidup. Tapi bagi Raemi, MEMBUNUH atau DIBUNUH adalah dua hal yang menentukan itu. EXO Fanfic {Byun Baekhyun & OC}.


_**Miss Gothic **_**Present**

**Phsycopatic {****TEASER****}**

**Don't Plagiarism!**

Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Dari penampilan, bisa dikatakan, ia adalah pria yang sederhana, bahkan kelewat biasa. Memakai kacamata seperti anak '_kutu buku_' pada umumnya. Dan juga, tak suka hal – hal yang terlalu mewah atau semacamnya. Hidupnya datar dan tak jauh berbeda dari anak sekolahan biasanya. Yang membedakan ia dengan orang – orang lainnya adalah... ia tak akan menyia – nyiakan hidupnya dengan hal – hal tak berguna.

"_Baekki_, kau tak ingin naik mobil?" tanya Nyonya Byun yang sedang menyiapkan keperluan kerja suaminya. Saat ini Baekhyun sedang sarapan di ruang makan rumahnya bersama ayah dan ibunya. "Kenapa kau tak ingin naik mobil? Itu bisa memudahkanmu,"

Baekhyun menghela napas berat lalu menggeleng. Memang, perkataan ibunya itu ada benarnya. "Ibu, sudah kubilang, kan? Aku lebih suka pergi ke sekolah dengan sepeda. Tak apa, kan?" Baekhyun lalu bangkit dan mengambil tak sekolahnya lalu pamit pada orangtuanya lalu pergi dari rumah dan berangkat ke sekolah menggunakan sepedanya.

Baekhyun mengayun pedal sepedanya dan mengendarainya menuju sekolahnya. Udara di pagi hari ini begitu segar, jadi Baekhyun bisa menikmati indahnya pagi hari. Bayangkan saja, jika sudah siang, maka udara sudah tercemar dan di sekolah tentu saja sudah tercium bau keringat yang sangat mengganggu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengabaikan jalan di depannya untuk melihat sekeliling dan sialnya... BRAK! Sepeda yang ia naiki jatuh karena menabrak seseorang yang lewat. Baiklah, mungkin ini adalah hari tersial Baekhyun. Orang yang ditabrak Baekhyun lalu bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya gadis cantik itu seraya tersenyum. "Maaf, ya,"

Baekhyun menggapai uluran tangannya dan ikut berdiri. "Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku sudah menabrakmu, kan? Maaf..." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Baekhyun menatap gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah dan menemukan satu kenyataan. "Seragam itu... kau siswa di _**Korean Heaven**__ High School_?" Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari tangan gadis itu dan menatapnya.

Ia tersenyum. "Ya. Siapa namamu?" senyumnya bagaikan cahaya yang menyilaukan. Sangat cantik dan tak dapat ditolak.

"Byun... Baekhyun..."

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya tapi tak melepas senyum dari wajahnya. Hingga sebuah bus berhenti di hadapan mereka berdua. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan," gadis itu mulai melangkah menaiki bus. "Sampai nanti," ia melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun dan pria itu membalasnya.

Baekhyun berhenti melambai dan mendirikan kembali sepedanya. Ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. "Namanya..." Baekhyun berhenti sejenak dan mengingat sesuatu. "Aku lupa menanyakannya," ucapnya tanpa dosa. Ia terlalu terbuai dengan kejadian barusan hingga lupa apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dasar bodoh.

_**Korean Heaven **__High School _

Baekhyun sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya seraya menjinjing tas sekolah yang ia bawa. Saat di tengah – tengah perjalanan, ia mendengar seseorang membicarakan dirinya. Ia hanya mengabaikannya dan kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya. Saat sampai di depan kelasnya, ia sulit masuk karena suasana yang begitu ramain. "_Apa ini?_" gerutunya dalam hati.

"Benarkah? Ia siswa pindahan yang dibicarakan itu, kan?"

Alis Baekhyun berkerut. "_Siswa pindahan?_" Ia berlari masuk ke dalam kelas dan menemukan gadis yang ia tabrak tadi pagi sedang duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di kelasnya. Matanya membulat. Ia tak menyangka gadis itu adalah siswa pindahan di kelasnya.

Baekhyun terus memandangnya dan tiba – tiba gadis itu menoleh dan pandangan mereka bertemu. "Eh? Kau... yang tadi pagi," sepertinya ia mulai menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, ya?" ujar gadis itu tiba – tiba dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Tentu saja hal itu membuat seisi kelas heran. Siswa pindahan yang cantik mengenal seorang Byun Baekhyun si 'pria biasa'?

"Namaku Park Raemi. Panggil saja aku Raemi, ya?" Raemi menggenggam tangan Baekhyun membuat seluruh siswa di kelas hampir berteriak histeris, tapi untunglah hal itu tak terjadi.

"Y... ya," sungguh, Baekhyun tak menyangka akan seperti ini. Dan sepertinya, kehidupannya akan berubah mulai saat ini.

Saat jam istirahat, Baekhyun pergi keluar kelas untuk ke kantin. Raemi sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan kelas. Tapi entah ia pergi kemana. Baekhyun memang sudah terbiasa sendiri. Ia tak memiliki teman karena memang tak ingin memilikinya. Ia merasa tak perlu dan tak butuh memiliki teman.

"_Hei, hei. Apa kau tahu Byun Baekhyun? Penampilannya sangat biasa, ya,_"

"_Percuma berasal dari keluarga ternama Byun jika ia seperti itu,_" kata – kata bisikkan itu sangat melukai hati Baekhyun. Tapi, ia sudah terbiasa. Dan saat jam istirahat akan berakhir, terjadi hal mengerikan.

"KYAAAA!"

Terdengar jeritan dan Baekhyun dan orang – orang berkumpul. Ada yang terjatuh dari tangga. Dan saat Baekhyun melihat siapa yang jatuh, ia melihat salah seorang gadis yang tadi mejelekkannya adalah orang yang terjatuh dan berteriak tadi. Guru berlari datang dan melihat keadaan. "Kalian tak apa? Kenapa kalian bisa jatuh dari tangga?" tanya Prof. Kim.

"Ada yang mendorongku!" ucap gadis itu seraya menahan tangisannya. Tapi, saat Prof. Kim melihat keadaan sekeliling dan sekitar tangga, ia tak menemukan seorangpun di sana. "Apa kau tak salah? Tak ada seorangpun di sana,"

"Be..benar! Ada yang mendorongku!"

"Sudahlah, seseorang cepat bawa dia ke UKS. Kakinya terkilir dan sedikit bengkak, sepertinya,"

Saat gadis itu sudah dituntun ke UKS yang berada di dekat sana karena UKS yang berada di lantai atas terlalu berbahaya, Baekhyun melihat rambut hitam milik seseorang yang berada di tikungan tangga sedikit terhempas oleh angin dan orang itu mulai melangkah perlahan menaiki tangga. Baekhyun tak ingin ber_negative thinking_. Dan ia kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju kelasnya. Saat sampai di kelas, ia tak melihat sosok Raemi di sana.

Setelah 30 menit guru masuk ke kelas mereka, pintu kela terbuka dan menampilkan sosok cantik Raemi. "Maaf, aku telat masuk, Prof. Aku terkena anemia dan tadi beristirahat di UKS lantai atas," Raemi menunduk pada Prof. Song dan meminta maaf. Tapi, menurut Baekhyun, wajahnya sama sekali tak terlihat pucat.

"_Tunggu! UKS... lantai atas_?" Baekhyun menyadari suatu hal yang mengganjal. "_Ia... dari UKS lantai atas?_" Baekhyun berusaha menepis hal itu. Sangat tidak mungkin menurut Baekhyun. Gadis sebaik dan secantik Raemi...

Saat pulang sekolah, Baekhyun sedang berjalan menuju tangga untuk turun. Ya, kelasnya berada di lantai dua sekolah. Ia terlalu asyik di perpustakaan hingga ia pulang sore hari seperti ini.

Saat berada di tengah perjalanan menuju tangga sekolah, ia melihat seseorang yang berdiri di depan jendela yang sedang melihat kaki seseorang yang berada di jendela dan lama – kelamaan mulai hilang. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Ada seseorang yang didorong jatuh dari jendela.

Dan sekarang, orang yang berada di balik kejadian ini, menoleh dan tersenyum sangat manis kearah Baekhyun

"Rae... mi?"

_**To be continued**_

**Ini karya baruku. Jelek ya? Maklumin aja, aku masih **_**newbie**_** :3. Ya, ya, ya? Oke dah, minta reviewnya, yeth :3**


End file.
